hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenton Hardy (Original)
Fenton Hardy, according to his son Joe, is one of the most famous private detectives in the country.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959) p2 He was a successful detective on the New York City police force before setting up a private practice in Bayport.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959) p19 He is a churchgoer along with the rest of his family.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959), p24 History Family Not much is known about his parents or family. Fenton Hardy does have an unwed sister who is several years older than him, Gertrude Hardy, as well as a brother Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn and a sister-in-law, Janet HardyNancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn. Fenton also has a niece, Sue Hardy, who is only a year or two younger than his sons, Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy.Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn. Fenton is also a descendant of Admiral Hardy (first name unknown), who in 1812 wrote several letters that later ended up in the possession of his sister, Gertrude. The Hardy Boys #26 The Phantom Freighter (1970), page 73 He was also a descendant of Great-Grandfather Hardy (first name unknown). It is unclear whether Admiral Hardy and Great-Grandfather Hardy are two different people or if they are the same person. Fenton Hardy is also related, through the marriage of his brother and Janet Hardy to Karen Young, who is the daughter of either a brother or sister of Janet Hardy since Karen referred to Janet as "Aunt Janet".Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn Early life Not much is known about his childhood or his youth, other than that he attended Woodson Academy and Bayport University.The Hardy Boys #33 The Yellow Feather Mystery Fenton remembered the oil painted portrait of Great-Grandfather Hardy, the "stern-looking elderly gentleman with muttonchop whiskers", staring down at him from above the piano in his boyhood home. Fenton later recovered this portrait in Washington, D.C., after having had the portrait stolen from his sister, Gertrude Hardy.The Hardy Boys #26, The Phantom Freighter (1970), page 108 NYPD While Fenton was with the New York City Police Department he befriended Harry Stone, a person that he trusted completelyThe Hardy Boys #85 The Skyfire Puzzle. Fenton left the force while Harry was still there, but several years later Fenton Hardy and his sons would join forces with Harry Stone, who had resigned from the New York City police force in order to work for NASA as security chief, when Fenton was investigating the theft of a satellite that had recently been put into orbitThe Hardy Boys #79 Sky Sabotage. A short while later Fenton's trust in Harry Stone would be tested when an international espionage ring sought to make it look like Harry Stone was a part of a plot to steal the Longeye satellite. However, thanks to Frank and Joe, Fenton's trust in Stone was restored when evidence was uncovered indicating that Stone and his deputy chief at NASA, Lew Gorman, had been part of a frame-up and were innocent of any chargesThe Hardy Boys #85 The Skyfire Puzzle. References Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Male characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Married characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Fenton Hardy